


Lazy Sundays

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lazy Sundays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Lazy Sundays are the best day, according to Shiro, even if he's one of the most active men on Earth. Lazy days meant time with Keith.





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! Could you do a prompt where Keith is still a baby and he and Shiro are just cuddling? like just in the couch or the bed in a lazy sunday and Keith is so cute and just want cuddles. Please and thank you❤️. Have a nice day!!"

 

              Shiro was a pretty active person. That was a safe judgment to make.

              He had always been active, but he was even more so especially after adopting Keith.

              However, even Shiro could appreciate a good, wholesome,  _lazy_  Sunday. Even the man who ran ten miles before eight a.m, and could bench press a stallion, appreciated the notion of a lazy Sunday. Especially when that lazy Sunday included cuddling with his ten-month-old baby boy.

              Shiro yawned as he blinked blearily to wake himself up. He glanced over at the clock in his bedroom, noting that it was just past seven in the morning. For most people, seven would seem like getting up early, but for someone like Shiro who woke up at five or earlier, this was a day for sleeping in. Lazy Sundays had gotten later and later for Shiro the older Keith got. He slept through the night more and more and didn’t require as many feedings or changing.

              However, Keith was a fairly early riser like Shiro. So just after Shiro had started waking up, Shiro could hear soft coos and noises coming from the monitor on the side of his bed. Shiro lay in his bed for just a few seconds longer, listening to Keith’s small coos before finally getting up. He stretched and yawned loudly, hearing his jaw crack before shuffling out of the bed.

              Today was feeling like a particularly lazy day.

              Shiro practically stumbled down the hall, still yawning often, before making it into Keith’s nursery. He smiled goofily, knowing he probably looked like a fool when his eyes landed on Keith. Normally, Keith could be found standing upright in his bed, since he had learned to sit up and stand for a bit. As long as there was still some help for Keith to hold onto, he could stand up in his crib. Although, apparently Keith was feeling like today was an extra lazy day today too because he wasn’t standing in his crib. He was awake, however, he was sitting with his back facing the door and using tiny fists to rub his eyes. Shiro sleepily wished he had a camera when Keith yawned twice, poking his teeny tongue out.

              His chuckle made the ten-month-old bounce in his crib before Keith twisted so he could see behind him. Immediately, Keith whined and reached towards Shiro. Shiro continued to chuckle before walking towards his son. Keith’s whines grew in volume and his reaching was almost becoming desperate, but he made no move to turn himself or fix his position.

              “My, my, what a lazy baby,” Shiro said softly, reaching into the crib and plucking Keith out. Keith kicked his legs, which were covered in fuzzy red pajamas, with a teeny lion tail and lion hood on it. Shiro cooed, rubbing his nose against Keith, who sleepily grinned back at him. His eyes were directed above Shiro but Shiro didn’t mind.

              “Are you feeling lazy today?” Shiro yawned into the stump of his arm, while the other cuddled Keith close to his chest. Keith snugged deep into his father, pressing his mess of bedhead into Shiro’s chin. “That tickles baby!” Shiro laughed before tickling under Keith’s chin. Keith huffed loudly, trying to kick his legs again before burrowing him into his father’s arm.

              “Someone is feeling extra snuggly today,” Shiro said softly, rubbing his fingers up and down the small of Keith’s back. “How do you feel about an extra lazy Sunday? With lots and lots of cuddles?” Shiro asked, already making his way back into his bedroom. The only reply he received was a soft coo from Keith, and Shiro was already lying back down in his bed. He shifted Keith – who grumbled in protest – until Keith was lying across his entire chest. After a few seconds, Keith was snuggling back down into his dad and falling fast asleep.

              “Yeah, I think a lazy day sounds good.” Shiro murmured before closing his own eyes.

x.V.x

              Shiro blinked awake. He turned his head with another yawn and noticed that the clock read 10:46 am. Shiro was surprised because normally he didn’t sleep past 8:30 at the latest in the morning. _I guess we both really needed a sleepy day._  He stretched his legs and shifted his arms, feeling a small weight on top of his head. Shiro grinned, feeling a bit more awake when he came face to face with two big and beautiful blue eyes watching him carefully.

              When Shiro’s eyes met Keith’s Keith glanced over to the right, but his hand clenched into a tight fist against Shiro’s chest. His legs were bunching up slightly before relaxing on Shiro as he wiggled some. Keith’s hair was a mess and Shiro had no doubt that his hair was just as bad, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Shiro only had one hand currently, which was holding his precious son, he would have taken dozens of pictures of Keith’s hair.

              “Good morning.” Shiro kissed both of Keith’s cheeks, earning a squeak from Keith. “I see you’re more awake now. Did you have a good nap with daddy?” Keith kicked out his legs in reply and he squeaked again. Shiro laughed and rubbed up and down Keith’s sides. “Yeah? Daddy had a nice nap too. We  _never_  sleep in this late, but it’s okay to do this every once in a while, right?” Keith kicked again and Shiro nodded.

              “Though I suppose we should get up,” Shiro sighed dramatically. Keith giggled loudly when Shiro scooped him up into the crook of one arm before springing off his bed. “I bet you’re super hungry and daddy could use some breakfast too.” Shiro began to set Keith down in his pillow on the ground so that he could get his prosthetic on and Keith would be safe. However, as soon as Shiro let go of Keith, Keith shrieked.

              Startled, Shiro picked his son back up only for Keith to quiet down immediately and snuggle into the crook of his arm. Shiro was flabbergasted and blinked owlishly at his son. He frowned before setting Keith back down on the pillow. Keith blinked at Shiro with wide eyes but remained calm as Shiro held on. The second that Shiro let go, though, Keith was shrieking again.

              Sighing, Shiro grabbed Keith and settled him onto his hip.

              “Are you just being difficult?” Shiro asked playfully with a mock scowl. Keith slapped at Shiro’s chest and giggled. “I bet you are. You’re too young to be making such a fuss, sweetheart,” Shiro said before gently kissing the top of Keith’s head. As Keith snuggled his face into Shiro, Shiro let out a sigh and shook his head. “You’re being fussy because you want extra cuddles today, don’t you? Huh?” Keith bounced as if to agree with Shiro before gurgling.

              “Honey, I have to put on my prosthetic. It’s safer to carry you with and this way I can do other things while I cuddle you!” Even as Shiro said this, Keith didn’t budge. It wasn’t like Shiro was expecting Keith to understand his words but maybe if he kept talking Keith wouldn’t scream. Although, that prove to be wrong when Keith shrieked as soon as Shiro let go, despite still talking.

              Which was how Shiro ended up, on his back on the floor, with Keith sprawled across his whole upper body, struggling to get the prosthetic on while he was on the ground. This was the  _only_  way that Shiro could use his hand to put the prosthetic on, while technically still cuddling with Keith.

              It took  _way_  longer for Shiro to get the prosthetic on than ever before, but it was worth it when Keith didn’t start screaming. When that ordeal was all said and done, Shiro had decided it would be better to do a brunch since it was already getting close to noon.

              “Alright baby, we’re having a brunch. What should we make?” Shiro asked. Keith moved his head on Shiro’s shoulders so he could see all around the kitchen and Shiro could feel Keith grabbing a hold of his shoulder with tiny fingers.

              “Hm, how about French toast with jam and sugar?”

              Keith blew a spit bubble into Shiro’s skin.

              “You’re right that sound difficult. Maybe pancakes then?”

              Keith blew a multitude of bubbles.

              “Yeah, flipping them will take  _forever._  Maybe some eggs?”

              Keith snorted.

              “Right. Right. Well, how about some cereal? For you and me both, with some fruit?” Shiro beamed when Keith didn’t spit. He was not about to admit that he let a ten-month-old decide what was for breakfast because he was too lazy to cook anything. Nope.

              Quickly, Shiro got the necessary supplies out and a bowl of cereal with fruit before nestling himself on the couch. Immediately, when he hit the couch he could feel his body sinking into the glorious comfort of the cushions. Shiro sighed happily while Keith cooed again.

              “This is the life, isn’t it?” Shiro asked as he fed Keith a couple of pieces of cereal. Keith barely even moved his head as Shiro hand fed him. Shiro would then feed himself a spoonful before handing Keith a tiny bit of strawberry. “Eating cereal and fruit, on a comfy couch with blankets and pillows, still in our pajamas and cuddling.”  

              Keith squeaked causing Shiro to laugh.

              “You’re absolutely right. This is the best Sunday ever baby.”

              That was exactly how Shiro and Keith had spent their entire Sunday until Shiro’s parents arrived near dinner time.

              “Oh, hey mom and dad! We’re in the living room.”

              Thace and his wife made their way through Shiro’s house, locking the door first, with curious frowns. Usually, Shiro would greet them at the door immediately, sometimes with Keith in his arms. Thace had been slightly disappointed he hadn’t seen his grandbaby first but shrugged it off to follow his wife into the living room of Shiro’s house.

              Only to have his jaw drop.

              Shiro was lazily lounging on the entire couch, with feet on the armrest. He was still in his pajamas, without a shirt on. Several bowls of food were beside the couch, which was covered in blankets and pillows. On top of Shiro’s chest, giggling to the rise and fall of Shiro’s breathing, lay Keith who was also still in his pajamas. Only his hood was now up. Shiro then moved his eyes away from the television to wave at his parents with a smile.

              “Hey! I ordered take out because I sort of, didn’t make anything for dinner! Hope you don’t mind?” Shiro greeted his parents without bothering to move from the spot he was in.

              “Shiro? Have you been on this couch  _all_  day?” Shiro’s mother asked, causing Shiro to snort.

              “No. We were in bed until like 11ish,  _then_  we came here all day.” Shiro replied with a laugh.

              “You’re not even dressed?” Thace asked with a hint of a smile.

              “Nah, pj’s are super comfy, and Keith didn’t want us to change,” Shiro said.

              “Oh, so this is all Keith’s fault?” One of Shiro’s mother’s eyebrows rose and Shiro laughed.

              “Totally, he wanted to have an  _extra_  lazy Sunday and who was I to deny him, especially with cuddles?” Shiro asked slyly, causing Thace to laugh while his mother grinned. In the end, the family enjoyed take-out on the couch. Shiro had actually sat upright and cleaned up the old bowls but he remained on the couch afterward. His parents had both kicked off their shoes and each took up a spot on the other couches. All the while, Keith remained content right in his father’s arms.

               _Lazy Sundays are the best._ �


End file.
